Good Morning
by CreativelyDestructive
Summary: Every night has to come to an end no matter how amazing it was. When the night is over what else is there? Well, with every goodnight comes a Good Morning. This is an oneshot that shows what happens after Morgan and Reid say good night. (Could be read alone, but is a continuation of "Goodnight")


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

**A/N**: I got a request to make an epilogue of what happens after "Goodnight" so here it is! Hope you all enjoy it! Could be read alone, but would be even better with the background story.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

Reid woke up to the smell of sex and an ache that covered his body. Every move no matter how small made him feel sore all over. Reid stretched with a groan, and looked around confused at his surroundings. A large goofy smile grew on his face as the memories of last night started flooding through his mind. Reid instinctually reached out next to him, but was met with cold sheets. He looked to the side anxiously, but Morgan was nowhere in sight. He was gone. Reid felt like someone dumped ice cold water all over him.

Reid slowly got out of bed, but nearly collapsed thanks to his jelly legs. He managed to catch himself on the nightstand just before completely eating it. Reid looked down at the table confused when he felt a paper under his hand. He plucked it up and quickly read the note.

_Good Morning Pretty Boy,_

_Went to get you a change of clothes. I'll be back with breakfast._

_P.S. You won't be able to get rid of me that easily_

_Love Derek_

Relief washed over Reid with such a force it nearly brought him to tears. He was so scared that Morgan regretted their night together, and was trying to give him the brush off. Reid ran a hand through his messy hair trying to process everything. Morgan and him had an amazing date, and then came back to Morgan's apartment. Reid blushed as the details of their lovemaking came back to him. Reid never felt so desired and loved. Morgan made him feel all those things and more. Much more.

Reid smiled as he headed to the bathroom to take a shower knowing Morgan wouldn't mind. Reid turned on the water making sure it was just right. He glanced at himself in the mirror, and had to do a double take. He was a mess. Reid surveyed his body with an embarrassed flush. He was covered in bruises, hickies, and love bites. Bruises that matched Morgan's fingers were on his waist, thighs, and hips. Hickies and love bites were scattered over his body, but were more prominent around his neck and collar. Reid hoped that Morgan would bring him something that would hide them. He didn't want people asking about his love life. That was something Morgan and he shared. A need for privacy.

Reid shook his head just imagining Morgan's smirk when he saw all the marks covering Reid's body. No doubt that brute did it on purpose. Reid smiled softly while idly tracing a hickey on his neck. Morgan claimed him. Last night Morgan took control and blew Reid's mind. He made Reid feel sexy and desired, but at the same time loved and cherished. It was amazing. A night Reid will never forget.

Reid climbed into the shower moaning as the hot water soothed all his sore muscles. He closed his eyes relaxing under the spray of the water. He rested his head against the cool tile as he realized that he had never been this content before. Reid believed that even with everything he had been through he was blessed. He had a mother who loved him, a fulfilling career that he enjoyed, amazing coworkers who doubled as his family, and now he even had the love of his life. Yes, Reid was truly blessed.

"Mind if I join you Pretty Boy?"

Reid peeked out from behind the curtain and saw Morgan stripping down. Reid watched in silent awe and appreciation as Morgan unceremoniously dropped his boxer briefs. Unlike Reid who was only skin and bones Morgan was all muscle. It both terrified and thrilled Reid. He had always been shy and awkward when it came to his less than impressive body. As much as Reid wanted Morgan to join him he was nervous as well. Last night when they were together it was dark and they were both tipsy from the wine and sexual tension. This time there was plenty of light, and they were both stone cold sober.

"Spencer, what have I told you about overthinking?" Morgan scolded when he saw the ashamed and nervous expression on his lover's face.

"Not to," Reid mumbled while looking down embarrassed.

"Exactly," Morgan replied before gently pushing Reid back so he could get it.

Morgan slowly looked Reid up and down causing the younger man to flush and attempt to cover himself. Morgan reached out running a hand through his lover's wet hair. Reid shivered under the sweet yet seductive gesture. Morgan leaned over pressing his lips against Reid's. Reid melted into the kiss closing his eyes as Morgan's hands slid down his thin frame. Morgan's fingers brushed against Reid's skin teasingly causing the genius to squirm slightly. It took Reid a moment to realize that Morgan was tracing words into his sensitive skin.

_Beautiful. Mine. Love. Pretty Boy. Mine. Want. Love. Beautiful._

Reid's heart swelled at the affectionate way Morgan handled him. Reid could feel the love and desire radiating from Morgan as the older man continued to caress him. Reid's hands slid down Morgan's chiseled chest and abs until he could feel the soft curls surrounding Reid's destination. Morgan let out a surprised moan as Reid's hand wrapped around his hardened cock. Morgan pulled away from the kiss so he could look into his lover's eyes. Reid gazed back at him as he pumped Morgan's cock experimentally. Morgan moaned closing his eyes and rested his forehead against Reid's shoulder.

"I want you," Morgan gasped out as Reid squeezed him gently.

"I want you too," Reid whispered back. His own erection aching and begging for attention.

Reid let go of Morgan unaware of when his breathing became so ragged. Morgan carefully spun Reid around so he was facing the wall. Reid gripped the shower railing bolted to the tiled wall, and stuck out his ass for Morgan. He was humming in excitement and need wanting Morgan to pound into him again. Reid's gripped tightened in anticipation when he felt Morgan's massive erection pressed against his inner thigh.

"How much do you want me Reid?" Morgan questioned huskily as he pumped a finger into his lover. Reid was still loose from the previous night, but Morgan didn't want to risk hurting him.

"Derek, please," Reid groaned as he ground back into Morgan's digit.

"Uh huh. Tell me Pretty Boy," Morgan teased while pulling his finger out making his young lover whimper.

"Derek," Reid whined while flushing surprised. He knew that Morgan was an alpha male type, but did he really expect Reid to beg for it?

"Spencer," Morgan purred softly as his hands trailed down Reid's creamy smooth back.

"Please…I want you Derek," Reid mumbled still red with embarrassment.

"What was that?" Derek asked before pumping three fingers into his still tight lover.

Reid moaned and ground back into the fingers desperately. His cock was leaking precome and he felt so full from Morgan's fingers. He wanted, no needed, Morgan's cock in him already. Reid wanted the burn and slight pain. It made the pleasure so much more intense. Reid closed his eyes as he remembered the ecstasy of Morgan slamming against his prostate. Reid never thought he could feel anything like that before.

"Fuck me Derek!" Reid called out as Morgan rubbed against the genius' prostate. Morgan pressed harder against it earning another loud moan from Reid. Morgan was rock hard and ready to give his boy the fucking of a lifetime, but then he remembered something.

"I don't have a condom Pretty Boy," Morgan murmured earning an impatient groan from Reid.

"I'm clean. You're clean. I trust you. Just fuck me already," Reid demanded while grinding his hips back against Morgan's erection.

"Anything you want," Morgan huskily replied while lining himself up.

With a rough thrust Morgan buried himself deep into his lover. Reid let out a long low moan as he felt himself stretch around Morgan's cock. Finally. Morgan begun thrusting into Reid setting a slow but hard pace. Reid catching onto the rhythm rocked his hips back in time for each thrust. Nothing could be heard besides the sound of the shower, skin slapping together, and moans coming from the two men. Morgan's grip on Reid tightened as his thrusts became harder and faster. Reid's head fell forward as Morgan drove into him mercilessly.

"Derek!" Reid cried out when Morgan slammed against his prostate. Reid saw stars when Morgan hit it again, and again, and again.

"That's right Pretty Boy," Morgan growled as he pounded into his lover.

Reid moaned incoherently unable to form a single word because his brain short circuited. It was receiving too many pleasure impulses. Morgan kept a firm hold on Reid to make sure his boy didn't collapse or slip. Regardless of Reid being brain dead at the moment he continued rocking his hips back to meet Morgan's. It was not enough and yet entirely too much. Reid couldn't think, he couldn't speak, he couldn't even remember his own name he was being fucked so hard. Every thrust hitting his prostate in just the right place at just the right time. Reid has been high before, but it had nothing on what Morgan could make him feel.

Reid was so tight around Morgan squeezing and clenching around his cock. It was sinful. Morgan had his fair share of partners but no one ever drove him over the edge like this. Reid despite being a pretty quiet guy was so loud and expressive during sex. His mouth would drop open and his eyes would fall shut. His knuckles were white as he gripped the shower bar. Morgan checked out his lover just memorized at how beautiful he looked. Morgan always thought that Reid looked amazing, but Reid wanton and taking Morgan's cock was something else entirely. If Morgan could have his way he would take Reid whenever he got the chance too. He would never pass up on seeing the debauched look and dirty mouth Reid got during sex.

"Derek! Please!" Reid pleaded hoping Morgan would understand.

Morgan always in tune with his best friend knew exactly what Reid needed. While continuing to thrust into him Morgan reached around and took ahold of Reid's dripping cock. Reid keened and whined while bucking his hips forward making Morgan smirk. Morgan barely gave him two strokes before Reid was coming hard and fast spraying his seed over the tile wall. Morgan continued to stroke him lengthening Reid's climax. Reid's legs buckled under the force of his orgasm, but Morgan had a tight grip on him and held him upright. Reid's grip loosened as his limbs and muscles weakened to useless noodles. Morgan didn't mind picking up the slack because he could see that Reid was high as a kite. High off of the climax and continuous assault to his prostate.

Morgan could feel his balls tighten and toes curl in anticipation. He was close. So close. Morgan continued thrusting into Reid's willing ass until he too started feeling high. Morgan's thrusts became sloppy and erratic as he got nearer to his release. With one more thrust Morgan came hard calling out Reid's name, and spilling his seed inside Reid until it was dripping down the young genius' thighs. Morgan slid down the tile wall with Reid following behind him. Both men trying to catch their breaths. Morgan tiredly pulled Reid closer, and let the shower wash away all the sweat and come stuck to them.

"That was the best morning I've had in a long time," Morgan quietly teased making Reid let out a weak chuckle.

"I agree," Reid whispered hoarsely. His voice all but gone because his vocals during last night and this morning's activities.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

After an actual shower the men ate their cold breakfast and got ready for work. Both were tired and sore, but glowing from post-sex ecstasy. Morgan was cheekier than usual, and couldn't stop smiling if he tried. He was just so happy that after all these years of longing Reid was finally his. Nothing would bring Morgan down with the kid by his side. If the team noticed his chipper attitude no one said anything. Sure Garcia pried and JJ teased and even Hotch gave him a few curious looks, but no one outright said anything about his behavior.

At least not until they saw Reid at work. Reid was up and moving around doing this and that, but seemed to be avoiding his desk. Actually, it looked like Reid was avoiding sitting down all together. Other than that odd behavior and his extra layered clothing Reid was basically normal. He was smiling like a madman too, but the girls thought it was sweet and the guys didn't care as long as it didn't affect his work. Reid was on cloud nine and refused to come down because he finally had the man of his dreams. His best friend and hero.

Morgan and Reid went on with their usual routine, but somehow their usual routine started to involve seeing each other a lot more. Morgan was always at Reid's desk, Reid always personally delivered files to Morgan, Morgan would bring in coffee for Reid, Reid would take Morgan lunch. Somehow overnight their whole routine changed to accommodate each other. The team thought the two were best friends before, but now it was like their whole dynamic changed. The boys only had to say two sentences to each other the following week for the team to figure out what actually happened between them. Being profilers it wasn't what Reid and Morgan said that was important it was how they said it. They said it like it was an inside joke no one else knew about. A little secret between new lovers.

"Good morning Derek."

"Good morning Pretty Boy."

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

**A/N**: I hope you all enjoyed this extra snippet! It was a great journey from "Goodnight" to "Good Morning" (pun intended)! Thank you again for everyone who read, followed, favorited, or reviewed!

**SHOUTOUTS**:

**Lilangel**, this wasn't a full blown sequel, but hopefully a good ending for this story! Thank you for your enthusiasm when it came to "Goodnight"! Hopefully you enjoyed this one just as much!

**20000 WPM**, how did you know? Haha!

**SongsAndShadows84**, this will be the conclusion to "Goodnight" but I did throw a little angsty drama in there, but then had to fluff it out too! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
